hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
RoboCop (S3-S1)
RoboCop has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The following events disregards RoboCop 2 and 3 and follows from the events of the first RoboCop, although RoboCop 2 and 3 will be remade during this Horror RPG Series canon. RoboCop is the main character and hero from RoboCop. Character History "Dead or alive, you're coming with me!" - RoboCop Earlier Life In the late 1980s, Alex J. Murphy was serving with the Detroit Police Department when their funding and administration had been taken over by the private corporation Omni Consumer Products. Murphy was a devout Irish Catholic and a family man, living with his wife, Ellen, and his son, Jimmy. In order to provide a good role model for his son, Murphy began practicing the gun twirl move of his son's hero, a cop named T.J. Lazer portrayed on a television show. Murphy’s psychological profile stated that he was top of his class at the police academy and possessed a fierce sense of duty. This dedication explained why Murphy didn’t exhibit the negative attitudes and statements shared by his fellow officers when he was transferred to the Metro West Precinct, the most violent area of Old Detroit. However, the police dissatisfaction is a result of OCP’s free-enterprise marketing and efficiency. When he was transferred to the Metro West precinct, he was quickly partnered with Anne Lewis and soon afterwards Murphy and Lewis engaged in a high-speed chase and cornered a group of drug dealers led by Clarence Boddicker, the “Unofficial Boss of Old Detroit.” Following the group into an abandoned steel mill, Murphy was caught, brutally tortured and executed by Boddicker and his gang. Murphy was rushed to the operating table, where he was declared dead; however, OCP had other plans for him. Bob Morton, an executive in the Security Concepts division, used Murphy for his RoboCop program. Combining state-of-the-art technology, armor and weaponry and scrapped parts from a "killer cyborg", OCP merged Murphy's mind with machinery to create RoboCop, the crime-fighting cyborg. Rebirth OCP programmed RoboCop with three prime directives: serve the public trust, protect the innocent, and uphold the law. A fourth, unknown directive remained hidden in his programming. At first, RoboCop cleaned up crime in Detroit and had citizens cheering and criminals on the run. Before long, however, Alex Murphy's memories began to haunt the cyborg. Searching for clues to his past, RoboCop rediscovered memories of his happy family life and his murder at the hands of Boddicker's gang. He became determined to get vengeance for his own murder. RoboCop tracked down Boddicker's henchmen on a quest for Boddicker himself. He soon learned that the corruption extended to Dick Jones, the Vice President of OCP, who was working with Boddicker. While attempting to arrest Jones, RoboCop's fourth directive activated and prevented him from taking action against any senior OCP official. Jones attacked RoboCop with his own mechanical enforcement droid, the bumbling ED-209. With the help of Murphy's old partner, Lewis, RoboCop escaped capture and returned to the steel mill where Murphy had first encountered Boddicker's gang. Jones ordered Boddicker to destroy RoboCop and a climactic showdown ensued. One by one, RoboCop and Lewis took out Boddicker's thugs and ultimately, Boddicker himself. RoboCop then returned to OCP and, after a hostage standoff, was able to kill Jones when the senior OCP executive fired him. RoboCop's name was then cleared, of course, and he was repaired and sent back out to patrol the streets of Old Detroit and most of all effectively regaining much of his lost humanity. However since OCP was spending a bundle of money on the RoboCop program, the company was going bankrupt, and by the year of 2004, RoboCop was shut down and sent to storage in an OCP warehouse in Los Angeles along with the rest of the program’s possessions including a prototype called RoboCop2 and a jetpack/recharging station. The reasoning behind his sent to storage was because OCP was brought by the re-animated criminal mastermind Louie Stacks Jr. Since Robo's brain was the key to the re-birth to Skynet, Stacks Jr. wanted him to be taken off of line so he could collect the brain once he had brought Cyberdyne Systems. However sometime before his reactivation, RoboCop had been injected with Nanomites (which could repair most of his amour overnight when battle damage) by the Blackwood Institute. The Nanomites had been placed in RoboCop without OCP's knowledge and say, meaning someone had illegally injected RoboCop with the Nanomites. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One RoboCop vs. The Terminator (Round 1) Regular Appearance RoboCop's body, while built upon the corpse of Alex Murphy, is titanium with kevlar lamination. When shot at, the kevlar coating will slowly break off. Being made of titanium, RoboCop is incredibly resilient against bombs and bullets, as well as extreme impacts such as getting hit by cars and falling off skyscrapers. His body armor can sustain thousands of armor-piercing rounds before damage begins to appear on the armor itself. It is also highly resistant to heat, as he was unaffected after being caught in a gas station explosion. Besides this, his helmet is made of several layers of titanium laminated with Kevlar and a black strip of bulletproof anti-fog glass which protects the cranium apparatus and eyes. The visor also has an under cloth of Kevlar which protects the neck and covers up any wires etc. It should also be noted that the visor conceals most of Alex Murphy's face inside it. RoboCop's right arm contained a signal that alerted personnel to his health status. RoboCop's hands also contain actuators strong enough to crush every bone in a human hand (at 400 foot pounds). His right hand also contains a data jack in the shape of a spike which is used to retrieve or display data; the jack is also used as a stabbing weapon. It is unknown where RoboCop stores his reserve box magazines. It is assumed the holster area of his left thigh is used to store box magazines. It is also implied that only Murphy's head was used in the construction of RoboCop as a ”full body prosthesis" was an agreed-upon parameter. Trademark Gear Before his death, Murphy had used a 9mm Sig Sauer P226 semi-automatic pistol as his sidearm along with tactical police gear. When he became RoboCop, his primary weapon is the Auto-9, which is actually a heavily modified Beretta M93R machine pistol. The Auto-9 features a longer barrel with an enormous compensator/flash hider shaped almost like a casket, plastic grips, and a taller rear sight. The gun is stored in a mechanical holster which deploys from RoboCop's right leg, which produces the gun on mental command. When fired, the Auto-9 does an extreme amount of damage to human flesh and holds an incredible ammo capacity of almost thirty-five rounds per magazine. Category:Heroes Category:Characters That've Been Rebooted (HRPG)